Agents of Ash
by ShadyGotham
Summary: After the events of Army of Darkness, Ash Williams takes it upon himself to hunt down all evil in the world. All was going well until he was captured by a deadite and taken to hell! To escape he had to make an deal with nightmarish killer, and things get worse when Ash jumps through a portal to escape and finds himself in a different dimension.
1. Part 1

**Agents of Ash**

By ShadyGotham

Chapter 1 Ash vs Evil

Deep within a dark forest lie a small clearing. In the clearing there was a pentagram carved into the earth. Six cloaked figures stood around the pentagram, chanting in an unknown language. In the middle of the Pentagram there was a 20 year old woman lying on the ground begging for help. She only wore her bra and panties and had cuts all over her arms and legs. The cloaked figures began to chant louder. The girl began to scream for help as the chant got louder and louder. One of the figures stepped forward, a serrated knife in his left hand. He kneeled before her and raised the knife up into the air, preparing to stab her in the heart. "Please don't, please don't kill me!" The girl begged. As the figure was about to stab the helpless girl someone called out to him. "Hey!" All the figures look to the source of the voice. The figure with the knife stands up and stares at the man standing a few feet from the pentagram. "I heard you guys where having a party, and you didn't invite me." Ash says as he pulls out his double-barrel shotgun. The figure with the knife shouts something in an unknown language. "Sorry I don't speak stupid." Ash says. He then fires the shotgun and blows a huge hole in the figure in the middles chest! "BOOM!" Ash yells. The other figures pull out knifes and begin to surround Ash. "No time to reload, guess I'll go to plan B." Ash says as he puts his shotgun back into the holster on his back. Ash then pulls the cord on his chainsaw arm and it sputters to life. "Let's dance creeps." Ash says. One of the figures attempts to cut Ash with his knife but Ash manages to cut off the figures arm! The figure screams in pain and runs off into the woods. The others back away. "What are you waiting for? Let's finish this!" Ash yells. One of the figures grabs the girl and holds a knife to her throat. "Help me, please!" the girl yells. "Don't worry honey this is all going to be over soon." Ash says reassuringly. Two of the other figures charge at Ash. Ash uses his chainsaw to cut one of the charging figures in half! The other one runs off into the woods, afraid of what the Ash may do to him if he got too close. Only two of the figures remained, and one of them held a knife to an innocent girl's throat. "Now listen you two this can go either of two ways. You can either let the girl go and surrender your weapons, or I can send you back to whatever hell hole you crawled out of." Ash threatened. The figures hissed at ash and yelled at him in their demonic language. "Ok I guess we're going with option two." Ash said. He pulled out a revolver and shot the figure holding the girl in the head. Before the other one reacted Ash shot him as well. Ash holstered the pistol and walked up to the girl. "See I told you everything would be fine." Ash said. "Why didn't you just use the pistol in the first place?" The girl asked, kind of annoyed. "I haven't gotten to use my chainsaw arm in a while." Ash said. "Well you saved me from whatever those things were so thank you." The girl said. Suddenly the pentagram began to glow red. "Looks like it's not over yet." Ash said as he stepped in front of the girl. Without warning a huge swirling portal opened up in the ground! "What the hell is that?!" The girl asked. "Some sort of portal I think!" Ash yelled back. Suddenly a flying deadite with long tentacles for arms emerged from the portal. "ASH WILLIMAS!" The creature said in a chilling voice. "Yeah that's me!" ash yelled over the roar of the vortex. "YOU ARE TO COME WITH ME AND BURN IN HELL FOR DISRUPTING THE WORSHIP OF SO MANY DEADITE FOLLOWERS!" The deadite said. "Yeah I don't think so!" Ash yelled. He then grabbed the girl and began to run for the woods. Unfortunately the deadite grabbed Ash with one of its long tentacles and dragged him over the vortex. "I WAS NOT ASKING ASHLEY, I WAS COMMANDING!" The creature said. And with that it flew into the portal, taking Ash down to hell with it.

Chapter 2 Ash and Freddy

The deadite dropped Ash near a giant rusty gate. Ash got up off the ground and shouted "Your on my shit list now pal!" Ash looked up at the gate and saw a horned demon standing beside it. Ash walked up to the demon and said "Hi I'm here against my will." The demon chuckled and said "You and me both pal." Suddenly the gate opened up and the Demon gestured for him to go in. Ash walked through the gate and it closed behind him. Ash's surroundings looked like a prison courtyard except bigger and more fire. Ash saw a lot of people he recognized from history. He saw Stalin, Bin laden, and even Hitler. That's when Ash saw a face he thought he'd never see again. Sitting at a table by himself was the infamous Freddy Crougar. Ash walked over to him and sat across from the deranged killer. Freddy looked up and grinned. "Well, well isn't this ironic. Ash Williams sitting in the very place he sends all of the evil he kills." Freddy mocked. "Listen ugly I don't got time to joke around. I need a way out of here now." Ash said. "And what the fuck makes you think I'll help you?" Freddy asked. "Because I can help you get revenge on the one who managed to kill you." Freddy clenched his fists. "Voorhees." Freddy said sternly. "How did he manage to kill you anyway?" Ash asked. "I don't know and I don't care. All I know is that next time we meet I'm going to gut his fucking head off!" Freddy said, slamming his fist down on the table. "Well all you have to do is tell me how to get out of this place and I'll let you come with me." Ash said. "How do I know I can trust you, you hate everything about Me." Freddy said. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Ash said. "Fine I'll tell you, but there's no use in trying Ash." Freddy said. "Just tell me." Ash said. "There are portals that open up occasionally by the soul pits. No one knows why they open up but they just do. Apparently they lead to different dimensions. Satan has the whole placed guard by deadites, there's no way you'll get past them." Freddy explained. "You forget I'm an expert when it comes to killing deadites." Ash said. "Even if you do get past the deadites there is no guarantee that you'll be sent back to your dimension." Freddy said. "As far as I'm concerned any dimension is better than here." Ash said. "So how do we get to the soul pits?" Ash asked. "That's the easy part. Each day demon guards take shipment of souls on the soul train. The train has an empty cargo car in the back that is never used. We can sneak on board and it will take us right to the soul pits." Freddy said. "When does the next train leave?" Ash asked. "In a couple of minutes." Freddy said. "Well then let's get moving." Ash said. With that they both got up and made their way towards the station.


	2. Part 2

Chapter 3 Escape From Hell

Ash peeked out of the empty train car. They had arrived at the soul pits and Ash could see a lot of deadite guards and demons unloading souls into the pits. "This may be harder than I expected." Ash said. "Don't tell me you're chickening out now Ashley." Freddy said. That's when Ash saw it, the portal. It opened a few feet from the farthest soul pit. "There it is!" Ash said excitedly. "Calm down or you'll give us away!" Freddy whispered. "Actually that was the plan." Ash said. He then grabbed Freddy and threw him out of the train car! One of the demons noticed this and yelled "A stowaway!" The rest of the demons and deadites turned and saw Freddy. "You son of a bi…" Freddy never finished his sentence because a deadite grabbed him and flew up into the air. Ash was now running towards the unguarded portal. One of the deadites noticed him and let out a terrifying shriek! All of the deadite guards began to converge on Ash. Freddy used his claws and stabbed the deadite holding him in the face! Freddy fell down into one of the soul pits yelling "I'll kill you Ash Williams!" Ash was almost to the portal. He looked back and saw that the deadites where gaining on him. Ash pushed himself to run faster. One of the Deadites was right behind him now. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING ASHLEY?! YOU HAVE TO STAY HERE WITH US!" The deadite said. "Sorry ugly but I'm not looking for a serious relationship right now." Ash said. He then pulled out his boomstick and blew off the deadites head! Ash continued running until he was right in front of the portal. He turned around and saw the deadites closing in on him. "Well this has been fun ladies but I'm afraid I have to go." Ash said. He then jumped through the portal and it closed behind him.

Chapter 4 Ash vs Agents

Director Coulson looked at the big screen on the wall of his office. He had been trying to track down Hives movements when Mack walked in. "Sir I've got something for you." Mack said. Coulson directed his attention to Mack. "We caught Daisy on one of our satellite monitors." Mack said as he showed a picture of Daisy walking out of a warehouse. Hive had managed to brainwash one Coulson's best agents, along with four other inhumans. "Gather our forces, we're going to hit Hive with everything we've got." Coulson said. "What about Daisy?" Mack asked. "If we take out Hive he'll lose control of her and the rest of the inhumans." Coulson said. "But she'll be caught in the crossfire." Mack argued. "Do you have a better option?" Coulson asked. "Any option is better than this one, especially since we don't even know how to kill Hive." Mack said. "Listen Mack I care for Daisy too but this is our only chance to stop Hive once and for all." Coulson said. Mack still didn't agree with the plan but he knew there was no changing Coulson's mind. "I'll get our forces ready sir." Mack said. He then exited Coulson's office.

Mack walked past the lab and saw Fitz starring at his computer wildly. Mack walked up to Fitz and put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey you all right man? You don't look to good." Mack said. "This can't be." Fitz said. "What's wrong?" Mack asked, concerned. "The vault where we kept the monolith still has active sensors in it to pick up if the monolith was opening up portal. I was getting ready to deactivate them when they picked up an anomaly." Fitz said. "Are you saying another portal is opening up in the vault?" Mack said. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Fitz said. "Tell Coulson, now!" Mack said. He then ran over to the wall and hit the emergency lockdown button. An alarm went off and a huge blast door closed, blocking the main entrance. Mack found May and Lincoln and informed them of the situation. "This shouldn't be possible without the Monolith." Lincoln said. Mack, Lincoln, May, and a team of soldiers entered the vault. "Close the door! Nothing leaves this room but us!" Mack commanded. Coulson, Fitz, and Simmons watched from the monitor in Coulson's office. Suddenly there was a burst of energy and a portal opened up on the far wall. Everyone in the room trained their guns on the portal as a figure emerged from it. The being fell to the floor and the portal closed. The man got up slowly and coughed a little. "Man what a ride." Ash said. He then looked up and saw he was surrounded. "Out of the frying pan and into the fire I guess." Ash said to himself. "Don't move." Mack said sternly. "You got it buddy, I won't move an inch. I do have one question though, where the hell am I?" Ash asked. "We'll ask the questions." May said. "Alright honey ask away." Ash said. "How did you open a portal?" Mack asked. "Me? I didn't open it." Ash said. "Then who did?" Mack asked. "Beats me, I just used it to escape hell." Ash explained. "I assume you don't actually mean you just came from hell." Lincoln said. "That's actually exactly what I mean. What they don't have hell in this dimension." Ash said. "Is that where you lost your arm?" May asked. "No I lost that a while ago fighting an evil demon that had possessed my hand." Ash said. They all gave him strange look. "In the end though it was kind of worth it because now I've got this badass chainsaw for a hand." Ash said. Suddenly May shot him with an icer and Ash fell to the floor, unconscious. "We don't have time for this right now. Keep him in the vault D, we'll question him later." May said. Coulson watched the monitor intently. "Well he's a crazy one isn't he." Fitz said. "Maybe he's telling the truth." Simmons said. "We'll find out later but for now we have to keep or attention on the task at hand." Coulson said. Fitz and Simmons agreed and exited his office. Coulson looked back at the screen and saw guards carrying the man out of the vault. "Who the hell are you?" Coulson wondered.


	3. Part 3

Chapter 5 The Return

Daisy walked into the bar where her friends usually hung out. Hive had used Hydras resources to take over this old town. Now she and her inhuman friends finally had a safe place to be. Hellfire sat at the bar drinking a glass of beer. He noticed Daisy walk in and said "If you've come for a drink you'd better hurry up and drink it before I run this place dry." "Are you drunk?" Daisy asked. "Of course I'm drunk, there's nothing better to do around here." Hellfire said. "You're supposed to be keeping watch! Shield could be on our doorstep at any minute." Daisy said, angrily. "Relax darling, Shield doesn't even know where we are." Hellfire said. "They have their ways of finding out, and it won't take them long to track us." Daisy said. Suddenly there was loud noise out in the street! Daisy and Hellfire rushed out of the bar to see a portal in the middle of an intersection! "Are you seeing this too?" Hellfire asked. Suddenly a strange looking man emerged from the portal. The portal then closed. The man had burned skin and some sort of weird glove with claws on it. "I'm looking for Ash Williams." Freddy said. "Who?" Hellfire asked. "Whoever you are you need to leave now!" Daisy threatened. "I'm not going anywhere until I have Ash!" Freddy said. "Fine then!" Daisy said. She then raised her hand at Freddy. Suddenly Freddy was hit with an unrelenting force and flew down the street! He fell to the ground and felt pain shoot through his body. "I hate it when they fight back." Freddy grunted. He then got up and saw Hellfire charging at him. Freddy smiled and began to run at Hellfire. When they collided Freddy shoved his claws into Hellfire's stomach and Hellfire touched Freddy's hat. Hellfire than pushed Freddy away from him. "Is that it? A push is all you've got." Freddy mocked. Suddenly Freddy noticed his hat was glowing. "Oh shit." He said. Freddy than grabbed his hat and was about to throw it when it exploded in his face! Freddy flew into the side of a house and fell unconcise. Daisy and Hellfire walked up to Freddy. "Is he dead?" Hellfire asked, clutching his wound. "No he's still breathing. I'll take him to Hive and see what he wants to do with him, you go get your wound tended to." Daisy commanded. "Yes ma'am." Hellfire said as he hobbled off to the doctor. Daisy picked up Freddy and began to drag his body to Hive.

Chapter 6 Agents vs Deadites

Ash woke up in a small room. There was only a bed in the room with him. There were no windows and the walls were a dull white. Suddenly one of the walls became see through and a man in a nice suit stood in front of him. Ash was about to approach him when the man spoke. "The wall is still there so don't bother trying anything." Coulson said. Ash brought his hand up and moved it in front of him. He was surprised to still feel the wall even though he couldn't see it. "Technology is clearly more advanced in this dimension." Ash stated. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" Coulson asked. "Look I already explained this to the other guys, I was trying to escape hell and I ended up here." Ash said. "So you're from hell then?" Coulson asked. "No of course not. Some deadite bitch drug me into hell after I saved this girl from being sacrificed." Ash explained. "I'm sorry, what is a deadite?" Coulson asked. Suddenly a portal opened up behind Coulson! He drew his gun and aimed it at the portal. Coulson was shocked to see a horrifying creature emerge from the portal. The portal then closed behind the creature. "IT WAS WRONG OF YOU TO TRY AND ESCAPE ASHLEY. YOUR PUNISHMENT WILL BE MUCH MORE SUVIRE NOW!" The deadite said. "That is a deadite." Ash said. Coulson began to fire at the creature. The deadite growled as the bullets punctured its skin. The deadite then charged Coulson and knocked him into the invisible wall! "Hey I can help, let me out!" Ash said. Suddenly the door to the room opened and Mack walked in with his shotgun axe! "Hey!" Mack yelled. The deadite turned its attention to Mack. He then unload the shotgun into the deadite! The monster howled in pain as the bullets connected with its body! Mack began to reload when the deadite grabbed the shotgun and threw it to the far side of the room! "YOU WILL PAY MORTAL!" the deadite yelled. Coulson suddenly jumped on the creatures back and began to punch it in the head with his robotic hand! The deadite grabbed Coulson and threw him into a control panel in front of Ash's cell. Ash reached his hand out and found the wall was gone! Ash started up his chainsaw and approached the deadite. "Hey ugly!" Ash yelled. The deadite turned its attention towards Ash. "Let's dance." Ash said as he revved the chainsaw. The deadite screamed as it charged Ash! It swung its claws at Ash but missed as Ash rolled to the left of it. Ash then stuck his chainsaw into the deadite's side! The deadite screamed in pain as the chainsaw ripped through its body! Ash moved the chainsaw up into the beast's chest and kept moving it until it cut all the way through its head! The now partially cut in half deadite fell to the floor, dead. Ash was now covered in the deadite's disgusting blood. He wiped the blood from his eyes so he could see if the man in the suit was ok. Coulson got up from the floor, grunting in pain. Mack grabbed his shotgun and aimed it at Ash. "Seriously? I just saved your life." Ash said to Mack. "Stand down Mack, this man is not our enemy." Coulson said. Mack lowered his gun as Coulson approached Ash. "Are there more of these things?" Coulson asked. "A lot more." Ash responded. "Then we're going to need your help, we've got enough problems as it is." Coulson said. "I'd be happy to help." Ash said. "So what do we call you?" Mack asked. "The names Ash, Ash Williams." Ash said. Coulson then stated "Ash Williams, welcome to Shield."


	4. Part 4

Chapter 7 Evil United

Crossbones walked down a long hallway towards a set of double doors. Beside him was Norman Osborn, owner of Oscorp. "Wonder what Loki wants now?" Norman said. "Who knows, these damn meetings are really starting to piss me off." Crossbones responded. They walked through the double doors and entered a large meeting room. There was a long conference table in the middle of the dull room. Three other people sat at the table. Barren Zimo, Wilson Fisk, and at the head of the table sat Loki. "Greetings gentlemen, so good of you to join us." Loki said as they took their seats. "Now that everyone is here we can begin." Loki said. "I'm sure you all have heard of the organization known as Shield. They have been a thorn in our side for far too long now. Hydra as done well to keep them distracted but they have yet to defeat them." Loki said. "I'm sure if we gave Hive a chance he could…" Barren started. "There is no more time! The parasite will fail just like all the others who have challenged Shield." Loki interrupted. "So what is your plan to destroy them then? Are we going to combine all our forces and storm their base?" Fisk asked. "No, we are going to something much grander. I will summon three of the most evil beings that have ever walked this Earth and make them kill off Shield." Loki said. "That's your plan? That has to be the worst plan I have ever heard ever!" Norman said. "You didn't let me finish Osborn. These creatures possess dark powers that enables them to do very terrible things." Loki said. "Why don't you show us these terrible creatures?" Crossbones asked. "Very well." Loki said. He picked up a remote and turned on a big screen on the wall. "Here they are. Jason Voorhees, Michael Myers, and Freddy Cougar." Loki said as the three men popped up on the screen. "Each of them are very good at what they do." Loki said. "What exactly do they do?" Fisk asked. "Murder and cause chaos." Loki said. "Interesting, and what about these dark powers they have?" Fisk continued. "Jason is a walking corpse, He cannot be killed. Freddy is your worst nightmare, literally. He can invade your dreams and kill you from the inside. Michael is much like Jason except it is possible to kill him, but he'll just come back." Loki said. "Well I must admit Loki, this is a very good plan. I do have one question though, how do you plan to get these creatures?" Osborn asked. "That's the easy part. I will cast a spell and summon each of them from their dimension. The hard part will be putting them into a trance so that I may control them." Loki explained. "If this all works we just might take down Shield once and for all." Zimo said. "It will work and Shield will fall." Loki said confidently.


	5. Part 5

Chapter 8 The Summoning

It was dark Friday night. A young woman ran through the dense

Underbrush, farther into the woods. She kept looking behind her, as if she was

Being chased by something. Suddenly she came to the edge of a lake. She turned back and saw nothing following her. The Woman began to catch her breath as she

Leaned up against a tree trunk. Without warning she gasped in pain. As she looked down she could see a machete blade sticking out of her stomach. The blade was then pulled out of her stomach and back through the tree trunk. The woman the slid down the tree into a sitting position. She then watched her attacker walk out from behind the tree. He wore tattered clothes and hid his disfigured face behind

An old hockey mask. When the woman had come to Camp Crystal Lake a couple days ago with her friends, she had never believed the legends about the place. Now she had no choice but to believe that the legend of Jason Voorhees was real. "Please don't kill me!" the girl begged as she clutched her wounded stomach. Jason brought his machete up and was about to bring it down on the woman's head when suddenly he vanished into thin air. The look of fear on the woman's

Face was replaced by a look of confusion. She slowly stood up and looked around. "Hello?" She asked softly. When no one answered she began to hobble off towards the camp to find some help.

In a small graveyard on Halloween night. Three children walked among the tombstones looking for a specific grave. "We shouldn't be doing this." One of them said. "Relax it will be fun." Another said. "Yeah don't be a pussy." The other said. Finally they found what they were looking for. "Why is it all dug up?" One

Said nervously. "I don't know but maybe this was a bad idea." The other said. "Yeah let's get the hell out of here!" The other said. All three children ran away from the dug up grave of Michael Myers. Myers emerged from his grave every Halloween and terrorized innocent people. He had just emerged from his grave a few hours earlier when he mysteriously vanished into thin air.

Freddy Crougar woke up in a small holding cell. "Ah shit how the hell did those two bitches beat me?!" Freddy said, annoyed. He stood up and walked up to the bars. He could see his glove sitting on a table a couple of feet away. Freddy

Grinned. He closed his eyes and entered the dream world. Freddy then walked straight through the bars and grabbed his glove. He put it on his hand and said "Much better. Now where are those two pricks." Before he could take another step, Freddy vanished into thin air. Suddenly Daisy entered the room with Hive.

"Here he is sir." Daisy said. "Daisy there's no one here." Hive said. "What!? He was here when I left." Daisy said, confused. "Well it looks like he escaped." Hive said, annoyed. "Don't worry I'll find him, and this time I'll kill him." Daisy said, and with that she left the room.


End file.
